Holidays by the Originals-Humor fic
by Toonumbtofeel91
Summary: This is just a humor fic; Where did our modern holidays come from? Kol created them out of boredem, sometimes with the help of Rebekah. Rated T for minor suggestive comments, alcohol and language.
1. CHRISTMAS

**This is simply a humor fic and mostly historically inaccurate with the dates of these. My friend came up with the idea that Kol started Santa Claus as a joke on Klaus and our idea progressed from there. This won't be updated as often as my other stories because I mostly work on them when I'm bored. But I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"I'm bored." The words were common for the youngest Original. The family had spend the last 200 years together and they were currently residing in Italy. Florence to be exact- They always picked a big place so they blended easier, even though their arrival always made a splash. Though after the first initial introduction ball, they quieted down, which was when Kol Mikaelson got bored.

"We're in Florence, find something to entertain yourself. It's not a small town, Kol," He sister, Rebekah, chimed in.

"Exploring a big city is no fun to do alone, Bekah," Kol shot back. His accent somehow managed to make the quip and harsh tone sound elegant and graceful as it dripped from the words.

"Then why not compel yourself a new whore? It seems as though you have one in every town we travel to," She scoffed, very un-ladylike.

"You sound jealous," He teased with a smirk.

"EW!" His sister nearly shouted before letting out a viable shutter. "You're my brother! I hardly want to think about you experiencing it with other women let alone.." The girl couldn't bring herself to say the word aloud; _Me._

Kol quirked a brow before furrowing it. "Calm down, Bekah. I was only teasing. Besides, I meant that you were jealous you didn't have a toy of your own. I mean I know I'm handsome and all but even I wouldn't go there with a sibling," He replied with a small lift of the shoulder.

"Are you trying to say I'm not attractive?" Rebekah spat back. Oh lord, Kol couldn't win. If he said she was, she'd be grossed out and call him a pervert, if he said no, she'd slap him.

Kol started to open his mouth for a smart-ass remark when he was cut off by his elder brother, Niklaus, in the middle of a painting in the same room as the two young siblings. "Kol!"

Kol perked up and looked at Nik.

"If I go out to explore the town with you, will you please shut up?" His brother asked, clearly annoyed that he had been interrupted with his painting.

"Can we go out for drinks at a pub while we're out?" Kol asked, officially excited by the company. It had become rare he got to spend time with Nik. He was normally just stuck with Rebekah.

Niklaus let out a small sigh. "I suppose, as long as you promise to behave. No murdering the locals just yet. Give it a few days." Nik would need alcohol when dealing with Kol. He was a handful. Of course, it wasn't Kol's fault. He was stuck in an awkward phase. Nineteen, only a few weeks from being twenty. He had only just started to learn to take on responsibilities before their deaths but even then he didn't have many- He had three older brothers to take care of that for him.

"I will. I'll be on my best behavior," Kol said, bouncing to his feet. "You're a saint, Nik." He paused. "Saint Nik.. That sounds kind of interesting.." The young kid mused.

"I suppose it's better than Nikky.." Niklaus murmured, remembering his sisters name for him.

Kol simply grinned in response.

Nik and Kol made their way out into the town, exploring the sights of Florence before heading to a pub. They were drinking shots and strong rinks to help with the cravings. Somewhere in between enjoying himself a bit too much and trying to rid the desire to feed from one of the bar wenches, Kol managed to get himself rather wasted. He found himself having a rather hard time controlling his blood thirst and his brother could see it.

"Kol. I think you need to step outside," Nik commented.

"Fine, fine fine.." Kol muttered, walking to the door and sat outside taking in the fresh air. A little kid came over and tapped Kol on the shoulder. "Are you lost?" She asked

Kol looked up from where his head was resting on his legs to tame his spinning head. "No. Waiting for Santa Klaus," He replied, using the Italian word for Saint.

"Whose Santa Klaus?" She asked, her eyes wide with amusement.

Something inside of Kol, probably the alcohol, possessed him to come up with a genius story. "Santa Klaus is this big fat man with long white hair and a white beard. He wears a red suit and comes by once a year during the Winter Equinox to give kids presents," The young drunk replied, trying not to snicker.

The child's eyes lit up even more. "Just gives us presents for free!?" She asked.

"Well.. he likes milk and cookies left out for him and has to be invited in," He replied, his lips pressed tight to keep from laughing.

"Cool! I hope you find him mister!" she chimed, giving Kol a hug before running off.

"Santa Klaus.. I'm a genius," He murmured, snickering.

A few hundred years later, the Mikaelson's were in America and that was when Kol heard of his creation again. They were walking around when he heard a mother talking to his son. "Paul, you best be going to bed tonight or Santa Claus won't come."

He had to contain himself from falling over laughing, though he was curious as to who butchered Klaus to Claus. Claus seemed so much more scary, and Santa Klaus was meant to be cute. But Kol couldn't help but be amused by the fact he told one little girl so many years ago and now it was popping up again. Klaus looked at Kol in question, seeing his hard resistant to laughing but didn't say anything.

* * *

**Christmas is done. We have Easter, Valentines Day & Thanksgiving to go. No particular order. If there is another Holiday you want to see the Originals create, let me know. Reviews make me smile =)**


	2. VALENTINES DAY

**Thank you all on the amazing responses for the first chapter. It gave me inspiration to do another. This is for Valentine's Day. It's a little fluffier and less comedy but Valentines Day is about romance so it had to be a bit sappy. It'll seem like its turning dirty but I promise it's still T. I'm aware the Valentine that the day was named after was original a Saint and a male, but Valentine is a unisex name and I needed a reason for Kol to name the holiday. I hope you enjoy**

* * *

Vienna, Austria in the 13th Century. Kol was off traveling on his own since his siblings spread across all of Europe; As far as he knew Nik and Rebekah were in Italy and he had no clue where Elijah was. His last letter was from Russia. It was a cold February, even though Kol would have known without the snow on the ground and the Austrians bundled up. He had compelled his way into staying in the royal castle where the king and his lovely princess daughter stayed. Kol always loved living in luxury and royalty when he traveled alone but it seemed hard to find Kings with girls of the proper age for him to find fun with. When he tried Germany, the girl was far too young, just barley a teenager, but he ran into a different problem when he went to France – They had the child when they were young so the princess was in her early thirties and both parents still well alive.

Here in Vienna, it was perfect. She would be turning 18 soon, and was quite the beauty. Dark brown hair that nearly looked black at night with bright blue eyes. The best part of his plan was that he compelled his way into the room closest to hers. She already seemed fairly smitten with him so he doubted it would be hard to get into her room.

The king and queens quarters were on the other side of the castle and trusted the guards to keep their dear daughter safe but it wasn't hard to compel the guards to believe they wouldn't hear anything coming from the princess' room for the rest of the night. He made his way from his chambers to the princess' and knocked lightly

The young princess made her way to the door and opened it, in nothing but an ankle length coral pink silk night gown and a matching robe. "Kol?" She asked, furrowing her brow at him to question what brought him to her room at such a late hour. He could tell she hadn't be awoken but mostly seemed confused.

"Princess Valentine," Kol greeted formally though she often chasten him for using her title since she didn't find it necessary. He gave her a small bow. "Were you sleeping?" He asked out of politeness.

"No. I couldn't sleep so I was up reading. What brings you by at such a late hour?" She asked, crossing her arms and appeared cold.

Kol slipped out of his own robe that he wore for appearances and laid it over her shoulders. "I know you'll be busy tomorrow so I wanted to see you tonight. I hope that's alright," He explained. The following day, in reality only an hour or so, it would be her 18th birthday.

A blush crossed over her pale complexions, reminding Kol of her delightful crush. "It is perfectly fine, please come in," She offered, opening the door more so he could enter.

He didn't technically need an invitation into her room since it was just a room and not a house, but it was courtesy. He walked into her room and closed the door behind them. "Are you excited for tomorrow?" He asked.

She nodded a little shyly as she made her way over to her bed and sat on the edge of it, brushing a dark strand of hair from her face. "Yes, but I'm also nervous. I know I won't be queen til my parents passing but the age brings on many responsibilities. They want me to have a husband who can rule with me and they want me to start searching," She replied, playing with her fingers.

Kol made his way across the room to her large bed and knelt down in front of her. "Finding a husband frightens you?" He questioned, genuinely curious.

"I fear I won't find one. My parents expect me to be this shining social star, but I'm not," She replied, tears glassing over the blue hue of her eyes.

He put a finger under her chin and lifted it a bit so she was looking at him. "Anyone would be lucky to wed you, Valentine. Someone will come along and love you for who you are. You don't need to be bold and outspoken to be a shining star," He assured her. It was mostly him telling her what she wanted to hear. He was here for something other than chatter.

The blush returned, giving some color to her pale cheeks, "You really think so?" She asked.

He nodded. "I know so," He assured her pressing a kiss to her head before rising to his feet. He intended to pretend to leave but she had already caught his hand before he got the chance to turn away from her.

"Kol?" She asked. He looked at her in question but didn't speak. "Do you find me.." She paused to search for the right word.

"Alluring? Appealing? Gorgeous? Lovely? If any of those fit, yes to all of the above," He answered, trying to play his smirk of as a smile with the other words he also thought she was; Sexy and seductive at the top of the list.

"Oh Kol.." She murmured, moving from her bed into his arms within a moment, her head buried into his chest. It still wasn't what Kol had in mind but he put an arm around her waist and used his free hand to strong her dark straight hair. She pulled her head from his chest and looked up into his eyes before bringing her lips to his. This is more of what Kol wanted. He returned the kiss willingly and deeply, progressing it from a gentle kiss, to heavy making out and he soon had her laying on her back on the bed. Once on the bed, it didn't take long for their cloths to shed and it lead to something more. He knew the princess had yet to be deflowered so he compelled the pain away, wanting to focus on pleasuring her and himself.

They had both finished and collapsed next to each other just after midnight. She nuzzled up to him though they both knew he couldn't spend the night. He glanced over at one of her walls where a calendar hung, the new day still waiting to get a cross on it; February 14th. "Happy Valentines day," he murmured, instead of referring to it at as her birthday. She doze off not long after.

He left the room but not before writing her a note. "_Happy Valentines Day. May it be filled with love, joy and that you get everything you desire. One day a man will be lucky enough to call you his. Fairwell, Princess." _He signed it and left the castle that night, intending to make his way to a new country.

When the princess awoke the next morning and found the note, she felt not sorrow or sadness, but happy and love. The day to her was considered a day of romance which she taught to her kids many years later and they continued to tell for generations which is now a holiday we celebrate.

_Valentines Day. _

* * *

**So yeah, that'll be the only fluff piece. Someone requested Halloween so I'll do that sometime to. So I have Easter, Halloween and Christmas left. Reviews make me smile.**


End file.
